Second Stage (RePost)
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Trauma bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk menolak sebuah cinta tulus yang ditawarkan seseorang untukmu bahkan bila waktu yang harus menjawabnya jangan pernah lepaskan semua perasaanmu. Perlahan semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah/ Season I: YunJae/ Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Hanya sebuah fict ringan diantara updatean fict yang ngestuck di tengah jalan. Silahkan dinikmati ne^^

**Second Stage**

**Disclaimer:**

Mizu bukan _owner personality of _DB5K namun fict ini milik Mizu ne

**Cast:**

YunJaeYooSuMin

**Genre:**

Drama n Family

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush

**Part 1 of 3(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin berhembus pelan memasuki celah jendela kamar yang tak tertutup rapat. Sejuknya angin membelai lembut wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap. Lelah tampak di wajahnya namun tak akan menyembunyikan kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya. Seorang _namja_ yang bahkan memiliki paras sesempurna bidadari.

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir cherrynya, sedikit menggumam lemah dan kembali terlelap. Rambut pirangnya yang sebahu menutupi setengah dari paras berkulit putih tanpa noda itu. Manik _doe_nya perlahan terbuka saat merasakan udara panas semakin naik. Sepertinya ia lupa menghidupkan _ac _di kamarnya saat sejuknya angin ternyata tak bisa menyaingi hangatnya musim panas.

Menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya, tubuh semampai itu perlahan menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan susah payah. Ada yang berbeda, ada sesuatu yang tersenyembunyi dibalik bajunya yang membuatnya menahan berat badannya dan menyangga pinggangnya. Tubuh itu tampak seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah hamil muda.

Kim Jaejoong _namja_ cantik pemilik _cafe cassiopeia_ yang berada di lantai dasar kamarnya itu mengelus pelan perutnya, merasakan sebuah pergerakan kecil dari sosok yang mungkin akan terlahir ke dunia dalam hitungan beberapa bulan lagi.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu nanti, sayang?"

Manik itu meneduh dan tersenyum kecil saat sang calon _aegya_ menendang dari dalam, seakan mengatakan kalau sang _umma_ pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum semakin dalam, ia tahu sudah seharusnya ia bersyukur walau ia sedikit berbeda.

"_Gomawo_ sayang, ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama ne, _fighting_," ujar Jaejoong seakan sang _aegya_ bisa mengerti namun saat sebuah tendangan keras kembali dirasakannya sepertinya sang calon _aegya_ setuju, membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Baik-baik saja di sana dulu ya, _umma_ menyayangimu."

Mengelus pelan perut yang terlihat mulai membesar itu, Jaejoong membuka jendela kamarnya menatap langit sore yang indah sembari menikmati langsung angin yang sedari tadi mencuri masuk kamarnya.

"Sepertinya musim panas akan segera berakhir, apa kau akan lahir di musim dingin yang sama dengan _appa_mu?" bathin Jaejoong saat menghitung usia kehamilannya. Bila prediksinya tak salah semua itu akan benar adanya.

Dari apartemennya Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas Tokyo Tower. Sebuah benda tinggi menjulang kebanggaan masyarakat di negeri Jepang ini. Walau sedari tadi Jaejoong berbicara dalam bahasa Korea namun _namja_ cantik itu tidak sedang berada di negeri gingseng—tanah kelahirannya—namun di sebuah negera pemilik bunga terindah—sakura—Jepang.

"_Aigoo_ sepertinya _cafe_ sedang ramai _ne_?" tanya Jaejoong lagi saat melihat kebawah dimana _cafe_nya berada yang tengah dipenuhi pengunjung bahkan sampai ke beranda _cafe_. Terlihat pasangan-pasangan yang sepertinya tengah asyik menikmati keindahan langit sore sepertinya.

Musim panas yang seringkali identik dengan perayaan apa lagi di kawasan Tokyo Tower membuat _cafe_ Jaejoong yang memiliki rute yang sama sering kali disinggahi pengunjung yang ingin berkunjung membuat _cafe_nya semakin ramai.

"Jaejoong-_nee_!"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat seorang _namja_ imut berteriak memanggil namanya. Namun senyumnya memudar saat menyadari kalau _namja_ tersebut memanggilnya dengan sufiks –_nee_ yang tentu saja membuat _namja_ cantik itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya, Jun_-chan_ ... siapa yang kau maksud?" delik Jaejoong marah pada seseorang bernama Jun_-chan_ itu yang malah dibalas juluran lidah.

"Sebaiknya kau turun, kalau tak mau terlambat melihat kembang api, _ne sleepping princess ... eu kyang kyang."_

"Ya, dasar _dolphin_ awas kau nanti."

Namun Junsu—Kim Junsu- saudara Jaejoong itu hanya tertawa semakin keras melihat wajah sang _hyung_ yang memerah saat beberapa pengunjung malah tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

Jaejoong segera menutup jendela kamarnya berganti pakaian dan segera turun ke bawah. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk membuat bebek panggang ala Jun_-chan_. Dan pastinya akan terasa enak bila ia yang membuat langsung.

"Kim Junsu!" teriak Jaejoong saat ia sudah berada di lantai dasar. Namun ia tak menemukan dimana pun _namja_ imut itu malah beberapa pekerjanya yang memberi salam membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk sembari mengatakan maaf karena sudah mengagetkan mereka.

Langkahnya semakin jauh hingga ke luar, Jaejoong menyeringai senang saat melihat target yang sudah membuatnya malu dua kali hari ini sedang berdiri di sudut meja ke tiga—sepertinya sedang melayani pelanggan.

_Plak_

"Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar," ujar Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Junsu tiba-tiba dan mengacuhkan wajah imut itu yang tiba-tiba merengek.

"Sakit, kau kejam nee_-chan_."

Jaejoong mendelik mendengar panggilan Junsu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Jae _hyung_, siapa suruh kau berpakaian seperti itu," bisik Junsu pelan di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya melihat penampilannya hari ini. Sebuah sweater tipis berwarna hijau muda dengan beberapa aksen lambang-lambang abstrak dan sebuah legging gelap yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Serta boot berwarna coklat tua. Tak lupa sebuah wig pirang panjang yang digunakannya.

"Apa kau mau aku memanggil _nii-chan_ saat penampilanmu begini?"

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Salahkan _aegya_nya yang sepertinya senang sekali membuat sang _umma_ terlihat cantik membuat Jaejoong selalu mengenakan pakaian _yeoja_. Padahal usia kehamilannya baru tiga bulan lebih namun _aegya_ dikandungannya sudah menampakkan kediktatorannya.

"Ugh, salahkan calon keponakanmu ini."

"Hihihi, jangan salahkan calon keponakanku. Salahkan wajahmu yang juga mendukung ulah jahilnya itu, _umma_."

"Jangan mentertawakanku, _duck butt_."

"Yaa jangan bawa-bawa _butt_ku, Jae _Nee-chan_."

Suara kikikan semakin keras di antar bersaudara Kim itu, keduanya masih saja bersiteru walau di kelilingi pengunjung yang menggeleng melihat pertunjukkan mereka.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu memang sudah dikenal akrab oleh pengunjung mereka. Itulah mengapa keduanya tak pernah segan berkumpul bersama bahkan menyapa langsung. Kehangatan keluarga adalah hal lain yang diberikan _cafe_ ini, di samping makanannya yang sangat enak. Namun satu hal yang tak diketahui mereka kalau Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_—salahkan wajahnya itu yang terlalu cantik bak _yeoja._

"Jun_-chan_, Jae_-chan_ kalau kalian bertengkar terus kupastikan hukuman akan menanti ne."

Suara _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang yang sedang mengenakan apron putih dengan spatula ditangannya membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu bergidik ngeri. Ayumi memang terlihat cantik dan lembut namun kalau _yeoja_ cantik itu marah adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan kedua Kim bersaudara itu.

"Hai, _gomen ne_ Ayumi_-chan_."

"Jun_-chan_ kembali ke dalam pesanan masih banyak, dan kau Jae_-chan_ sudah kubilangkan untuk istirahat."

"_Ne, wakatta_," ujar Jaejoong tak ingin membantah Ayumi yang sudah mengancungkan spatula ditangannya saat ia ingin membantah.

Jaejoong mengangguk tersenyum kecil saat Junsu diseret Ayumi kebelakang. Sejak kehamilannya menanjak trimester kedua, orang-orang disekitarnya memang terlalu protektif termasuk sahabat dekatnya—Ayumi—yang sekarang menggantikannya menjadi kepala koki, hanya gadis itu yang tahu kondisinya selain Junsu.

"Aku keluar sebentar _ne_," pamit Jaejoong pada Junsu dan Ayumi yang mengangguk dari jauh.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam," sahut Ayumi dan Junsu bersamaan. Keduanya mengerti kalau Jaejoong bosan hanya berada di kamar namun keduanya tak bisa menemani melihat pengunjung yang semakin ramai bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya waktu festival kembang api.

_Namja_ cantik itu berjalan keluar menikmati pemandangan diluar sana. Tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya menatapnya kagum. Keindahan yang tengah berjalan ditengan hangatnya musim panas.

"Seandainya mereka tahu _umma_ seorang _namja_ apa mereka akan melihat _umma_ dengan mata kekaguman begitu, sayang?" bisik Jaejoong pelan karena ternyata ia tahu kalau banyak yang memperhatikanya.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan antrian kerumunan orang yang ingin menaiki Tokyo Tower, ingin rasanya ia ikut naik namun Jaejoong segera menggeleng pelan. Jaejoong tentu saja tak akan mau sebuah resiko menghampirinya terhimpit kerumunan orang-orang dan membahayakan _aegya_ di kandunganya.

Beralih dari keramaian itu, _namja_ berparas cantik itu memilik rute berbeda yang cukup sepi. Sebuah bukit kecil yang tenang dengan sebuah sungai kecil di sampingnya.

"Indah," bisik Jaejoong pelan saat tempatnya duduk dapat melihat langit berbintang. Menatap sebuah rasi bintang yang muncul di utara—ima rasi bintang yang begitu indah—rasi bintang yang sangat disukainya, rasi bintang yang sama dengan nama cafenya—cassiopeia.

"Kau bisa kedinginan kalau terlalu terpesona, Jaejoong_-san_."

Jaejoong melirik kaget pada sebuah jaket yang tersampir ditubuhnya. Tersenyum pelan saat menyadari siapa yang berada disampingnya—ikut duduk.

"Ne, mengapa kau berada bisa berada di sini, Yunho_-san_?"

Jung Yunho seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini berada di sekitar Jaejoong. Namja yang mungkin telihat ingin mendekati sang _namja _cantik walau Jaejooong sendiri tak keberatan dengan semua itu, toh Yunho mungkin hanya ingin sekedar berteman.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu mengacak pelan helaian pirang Jaejoong, "aku tadi ke cafe, tapi tak menemukanmu di sana. Junsu bilang kau berjalan-jalan keluar."

"Dan?" tanya manik _doe_ itu penasaran.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak menemukanmu di dekat Tokyo Tower."

"_Souka._" Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yunho, membuat Yunho mengernyit heran.

"_Gomen_, kalau aku lancang mengikutimu. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula ini lebih baik dari pada harus seorang diri di sini," ujar Jaejoong kembali menatap ke langit.

_Dhuarrr ..._

Ribuan kembang api tampak menghiasi langit malam. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, ia bersyukur bisa menemukan tempat ini yang membuatnya bisa menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini tanpa harus berdesakan dengan orang-oranga. Sungguh sebuah festival yang indah.

Namun sepertinya tidak dengan _namja_ tampan yang duduk di sisi Jaejoong. Indahnya pemandangan di atas sana tidaklah membuatnya bisa berpaling dari wajah Jaejoong. Ini lebih indah dibandingkan dengan pemandangan di atas sana.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sosok cantik yang membuat mata dan dunianya teralihkan dengan sempurna. Jauh di dalam hati ia berharap bisa dekat dengan sosok ini, namun keadaan membuatnya tak bisa melangkah ke depan.

"Hei, Yunho_-ah_ ... apa kau percaya dengan keajaiban?"

"Ne, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho heran saat Jaejoong berbalik menatapnya. Manik doe itu terlihat terluka dan menanggung sebuah beban di dalamnya.

"Menurutmu apa aku seorang gadis?"

Yunho mengernyit heran mendapati pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jaejoong. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Jaejoong adalah seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik bahkan ia juga tahu kalau Jaejoong tengah hamil saat ini—itu juga alasannya ia sedikit segan.

"Tentu saja, bukan?"

Jaejoong tertawa, satu lagi yang tertipu dengan keadaannya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya, mengacuhkan pemberontakan kecil yang dilayangkan Jaejoong, "jangan tertawa dengan wajah menyakitkan begitu, Jaejoong_-san_. Kau menyakiti hatiku."

Yunho tak perduli kalau ia dianggap kurang ajar karena sudah memeluk sembarangan istri orang. Hanya saja ia tak bisa melihat manik itu menahan air mata lebih jauh. Sakit hatinya merasakan Jaejoong yang terluka.

"Maaf," ujar Yunho saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia kecil?" bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho. Tertawa dalam hati Jaejoong tahu kalau tubuh Yunho sedikit bergetar karena sentuhannya, "aku seorang _namja_ Jung Yunho_-san_."

Perkataan telak Jaejoong membuat Yunho membatu, ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Sepertinya festival kembang api yang masih berlangsung sudah tak menarik lagi bagi _namja_ cantik tadi bahkan ia juga tak tertarik pada _namja_ tampan yang mungkin sedang shock berat dengan kejujurannya.

"_Mian ne_, Yunho-_ah_. Lebih baik kau menjauhiku," bisik Jaejoong diantara suara kembang api yang masih mengudara.

"Jaejoong seorang pria? Lelucon apa ini?" bathin Yunho yang baru sadar namun ia tak lagi bisa bertanya saat kini ia hanya sendiri, Jaejoong sudah berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

**Go to next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Stage**

**Disclaimer:**

Mizu bukan _owner personality of _DB5K namun fict ini milik Mizu ne

**Cast:**

YunJaeYooSuMin

**Genre:**

Drama n Family

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush

**Part 2 of 3(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyisir pelan rambutnya yang terlihat makin panjang. Ini sudah memasuki bulan kelima kehamilannya. Perutnya terlihat semakin membesar bahkan beberapa bajunya sudah terlihat terlalu kecil untukknya.

"Apa aku harus belanja lagi?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, sebenarnya ia sedang malas untuk kemana-mana. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu _namja_ cantik itu hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya. Semua kebutuhannya bahkan selalu diantarkan Junsu ke kamar.

"Jun_-chan_, aku lapar antarkan ramen untukku, ne."

Jaejoong mematikan handphonenya tanpa membiarkan Junsu untuk berbicara sedikit pun. Dan pastinya ia tahu kalau _namja_ imut itu pasti berteriak kencang saat ini, salahkan sifat malasnya yang bahkan tak mau bergerak dari kasurnya yang sangat nyaman.

_Duak_

Suara pintu yang baru saja terbuka—dengan cara dibanting—membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok _namja_ yang sepertinya akan mulai menceramahinya.

"Ya, Jaejoong _hyung_ bisakah kau tak memerintahku seenaknya? Apa kau tahu baru lima belas menit yang lalu kau meminta _sukiyaki_, dua puluh lima menit yang lalu _sashimi_, tiga puluh menit yang lalu _Sushi,_ dan satu jam yang lalu _Yakiniku_ dan sekarang _ramen_. Apa kau mau membuat kaki patah bolak-balik ke kamarmu?"

"Jun_-chan_~"

"Apa?" delik Junsu galak.

"Aku lapar, kemarikan makanannya." Jaejoong mengambil paksa makanan di tangan Jaejoong. Meletakkanya di meja nakas, melepaskan _headset _di telinganya lalu makan dengan santainya.

"Ya _hyung_ jadi dari tadi kau tak mendengarkanku?" Junsu menatap tak percaya pada Jaejoong yang sekarang asyik menikmati ramennya. _Namja_ imut itu akhirnya pundung di pojok kamar Jaejoong—menggambar tulisan-tulisan kasat mata.

"Jun_-chan_, _arigatou_."

Senyuman tulus Jaejoonglah yang akhirnya membuat Junsu kembali ke dunianya.

"_Douita_, _hyung_. Aku ke bawah dulu. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku," ujar Junsu beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong. Walau bagaimana pun ia tak akan pernah bisa marah pada _hyung_ cantiknya itu, ia terlalu menyayangi Jaejoong apa pun ulah _namja_ cantik ia akhir-akhir ini.

"_Matte,_ Jun_-chan_," panggil Jaejoong membuat Junsu yang hampir menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong berhenti, bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Tolong bawakan _Ocha_ dan _pudding ne_ untuk makanan penutup," ujar Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

_Blam_

Junsu menutup keras pintu kamar Jaejoong, mengumpat kesal.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku tadi, kau menyebalkan Jaejoong _hyung_!"

Namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak mendengarkan apa pun saat _namja_ cantik itu malah kembali asyik mendengarkan musik dari _ipod_nya. Mengacuhkan seorang dolphin yang tengah mengamuk di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hihihi ... kau ingin membuat _umma_ gendut _ne baby_?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus perutnya sayang, "kau lihat kau bahkan membuat Jun_-chan_ _henshin_ jadi _akuma._"

"_Ne_?" tanya Jaejoong merasakan pergerakan sang _baby_ yang semakin aktif, "hihihi kau benar, makanan itu memang paling lezat kalau dibuat dengan cinta. _Umma_ juga tahu kalau Jun_-chan_ menyayangi kita. Saat kau lahir nanti kau harus menyanyangi dan berterima kasih pada Jun_-chan_, ok?" ujar Jaejooong berbicara dengan _baby_ dikandungannya seakan sang _aegya_ bisa berbicara dan mengerti ucapannya. Namun semua tahu seorang ibu pasti bisa mengerti anaknya walau sang anak masih di dalam kandungan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Yunho tak pernah lagi berkunjung bahkan hanya sekedar mampir ke _cafe _yang selalu didatanginya hampir setiap hari.

Sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan Jaejoong kemarin membuatnya masih belum tahu dengan wajah seperti apa ia menghadapi Jaejooong nanti.

Walau terdengar aneh kalau seorang _namja_ bisa hamil bahkan mungkin memiliki anak. Namun tak sedikit pun ada rasa jijik di dalam perasaanya. Malah Yunho semakin ingin melindungi _namja_ cantik itu, hanya saja benarkah ia bisa mengatakan semuanya. Benarkan semua ini benar adanya?

Yunho tahu ia sudah telalu jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik yang pada pertemuan pertamanya sudah berhasil meluluhkan hati eksekutif muda Jung itu. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun _yeoja_ yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Bahkan Yunho berulang kali berpikir tak percaya saat menyadari dimana dirinya saat ini. Di sebuah _mall _besar di ginza. Berjarak lima puluh meter dari seorang _namja_ cantik yang kelihatan kesusahan membawa belanjaannya. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan tangan rapuh itu membawa kantung belanjaan itu.

"Kemana Junsu? Mengapa ia membiarkan Jaejoong seorang diri?" tanya Yunho heran saat mendapati kalau Jaejoong berjalan seorang diri. Bahkan tak seorang pun membantunya saat beberapa kantung belanjaanya berceceran.

"Sial."

Yunho tak tahan lagi saat _namja_ berbusana _yeoja_—yang pastinya disangka orang-orang _yeoja_—itu kesusahan meraih kantung terakhir yang masih berada di jalanan.

"Biar kubawakan," ujar Yunho meraih semua kantung milik Jaejoong dalam satu genggaman tangannya, menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lain yang bebas.

"Kenapa?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan memandangan sayang pada Jaejoong.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa menghentikan semua ini, Jaejoong_-san_. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu seorang diri."

"Tapi aku—"

"Sssstttt, aku tak perduli. Asal kau mengizinkan, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat niat tulus Yunho padanya. Mungkin saat ini orang-orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum mlihat sepasang suami istri yang sangat cantik dan tampan—melihat Jaejoong yang tengah hamil besar. Namun jika tahu keadaanya sesungguhnya akankah mereka mengulurkan tangan sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan.

"_Arigatou_, kalau kau tak keberatan berteman dengan orang aneh sepertiku."

"kau tidak aneh, kau cantik Jaejoong_-san_. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyainginya sekali pun seorang gadis."

"Ya, jangan menggombaliku Yunho-_ah. Pabbo_."

Yunho menatap heran mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar bukan bahasa Jepang untuknya.

"Aku bukan berasal dari kota ini, Korea itulah tanah kelahiranku," ujar Jaejoong pelan sembari menarik tangan Yunho menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang semakin tertarik dengan keduanya.

"Apa kau mau mendengar semua tentangku, Yunho_-ah_?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin mendengarkanmu bahkan mungkin semua hal tentangmu termasuk—" Yunho menghentikan bicaranya saat melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong dikala dirinya melirik perut Jaejoong.

"_Gomen_ a—aku tak bermaksud terlalu jauh, Jaejoong_-san_."

"_Daijoubu_, ini bukan masalah besar mungkin akan sedikit lebih baik bila berbagi dengan seseorang, kurasa aku tak keberatan bila kau orangnya Yunho_-ah_. Dan hentikan sufiks _–san_ dinamaku, kau bisa memanggilku Jae."

"_Ne,_ Jae_-chan_."

"Ya, hentikan itu Yun, aku bukan _yeoja_."

"Eh, tapi kau tak pernah marah saat Ayumi memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Yunho heran, beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan Ayumi, dan beberapa kali ia mendengar _yeoja_ cantik itu memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan Jae_-chan_.

"Ituu ... ah, hentikan aku malu mengatakannya."

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah Jae_-chan_."

_Plak_

"Jangan mentertawakanku, Yun." Jaejoong mendelik kesal pada Yunho yang tak bisa tertawa melihat wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"_Gomen, gomen_ habis wajahmu lucu, Jae_-chan_. Lagi pula kurasa tak ada salahnya kan dengan panggilan _–chan_ toh cocok untukmu."

Tanduk di kepala Jaejoong muncul mendengar perkataan Yunho. Coret Ayumi dari orang-orang yang diperbolehkannya memanggil dengan panggilan terlalu imut itu, karena ia tahu tak bisa menentang gadis berkedok iblis di wajah malaikat itu.

"Kau dilarang mendekati mulai saat ini, Jung Yunho. Titik."

"_Matte_, Jae ..."

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai _badmood _bahkan ia membiarkan Yunho mengejarnya sembari membawa barang belanjaanya yang terlalu banyak. Sepertinya _mood swing_nya juga berpengaruh saat ini.

"Hosh, hosh ..." Yunho menarik napas lelah setelah mengejar Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di mobil miliknya entah bagaimana caranya ia masuk. Apa ibu—_namja_—hamil memiliki stamina sekuat ini.

"Antarkan aku pulang," titah Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho yang masuk setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di belakang.

"Baik _princess_," ujar Yunho tak bosan menggoda Jaejoong dan membuat bibir itu semakin mengerucut.

"Aku tak perduli dengan statusmu saat ini, Jae. Aku hanya ingin selalu di sisimu, melindungimu," bathin Yunho melajukan mobilnya di kerumunan orang-orang.

Mungkin saat ini mereka tak memiliki ikatan apa-apa namun Yunho tak perduli. Cukup melihat senyuman seorang Kim Jaejoong seperti saat ini saja dunianya sudah terasa utuh.

Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat sosok pendamping Jaejoong, bolehkan ia berharap kalau ia bisa kelak menjadi pendamping _namja_ cantik ini. Walau butuh berapa lama pun Yunho tak perduli karena ia bisa mengenal Jaejoong perlahan-lahan bahkan mungkin semua perasaan in akan semakin besar.

"Yun berhenti."

Yunho terpaksa menghentikan mendadak mobilnya sesaat Jaejoong berteriak.

"_Doushita no_?"

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum kecil menunjuk sebuah stand di tepi jalan, "_Takoyaki._ Belikan sana, aku mau dua kotak."

Yunho menggeleng melihat mood Jaejoong yang terlalu berubah-ubah bukankah baru sesaat tadi _namja_ cantik itu tengah marah pada Yunho. Apa mungkin bawaaan bayi dan sepertinya sekarang seorang Jung Yunho juga menjadi korban masa-masa ngidam seorang Kim Jaejoong selain Kim Junsu.

Lima belas menit kemudia Yunho kembali dengan dua kotak takoyaki di tangannya. Memberikannya pada Kim Jaejoong yang dengan segera menghabiskan makanan dari gurita itu.

"Kau mau Yun?"

"_Iie_. Melihat kau makan dengan lahap begini saja sudah membuatku kenyang," ujar Yunho tersenyum, menghapus sudut bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan saus takoyaki.

"Ya sudah, awas saja kalau kau minta nanti."

"Tidak akan," ujar Yunho mengacak pelan rambut pirang Jaejoong yang terasa halus. Baru kali ini ia menyentuh rambut tanpa wig itu. Karen selama ini Jaejoong selalu keluar dengan penyamaran _yeoja_nya lengkap dengan wig panjangnya.

"Kenapa Junsu tak menemanimu?" tanya Yunho di tengah berjalanan mereka menuju cafe Jaejoong.

"Bocah _dolphin_ itu sedang ngambek karena kuminta membuatkan makanan."

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Tidak kalau kau tak memintanya dalam kurun waktu tiga jam dengan durasi lima belas menit sekali."

_Namja_ Jung itu tertawa, ia bisa memastikan kalau Junsu pasti ngamuk besar dan membuat orang-orang menutup telinga karena suaranya yang melengking.

"Apa perutmu tak sakit makan sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak, karena sepertinyanya _ageya_ku benar-benar suka makan."

Yunho tabjub melihat manik penuh kasih sayang itu mengelus pelan perutnya yang terlihat besar. Jaejoong pasti sangat menyayanginya, lalu bagaimana dengan _tou-san_ bayi itu. Yunho benar-benar penasaran namun Yunho tahu ia harus bersabar kalau ia tak ingin Jaejoong malah berbalik menjauhinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap dari mana kalimat ambigu itu datang. Menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

Di saat Jaejoong keheranan dengan ulahnya, Yunho malah mengutuk mulutnya yang terlalu bebas berbicara. Mengapa kalimat sakral itu terlalu cepat meluncur. Hanya karena melihat sosok Jaejoong yang penuh kasih terhadap bayinya.

"Ah? Hahaha kau lucu Yunho-_ah_."

Tawa Jaejoonglah yang akhirnya membangunkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"_Gomen_, aku tak bermaksud mentertawakanmu, hanya saja tidakah ini lucu menurutmu. Baru saja kita mulai berteman namun kau sudah menawarkan sebuah ilusi untukku."

"Aku tidak main-main Jaejoong." _Namja_ musang itu memegang erat tangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis padanya.

"Aku mengerti. _Demo, gomen_ kita masih butuh waktu untuk itu. Dan satu hal yang kau harus tahu Yunho_-ah_, aku masih mencintai suamiku."

_Cklek _

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho, keduanya memang sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah mengambil semua belanjaannya Jaejoong membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan kalimat yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat _namja_ Jung itu shock berat.

"Kau pasti bercanda, _Kami-sama_."

.

.

.

**Go to next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Stage**

**Disclaimer:**

Mizu bukan _owner personality of _DB5K namun fict ini milik Mizu ne

**Cast:**

YunJaeYooSuMin

**Genre:**

Drama n Family

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush

**Part 3 of 3(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu yang baru selesai menutup café, terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang baru saja kembali dengan barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Ada yang aneh dengan _hyung_nya, _namja_ cantik itu terlihat sedih. Wajahnya tak terlihat senang, padahal belanja adalah satu dari hal lain yang bisa membuahkan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantik itu.

"Ayumi_-chan_, aku mau melihat keadaan Jae _hyung_ dulu. Tak apa kutinggal?"

Ayumi mengangguk kecil, "Jun_-chan_ setelah ini aku langsung pulang, aku ada kencan."

"Ya, tak apa-apa letakkan saja kuncinya di tempat biasa."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Jae_-chan_ ne," ujar Ayumi sesaat Junsu menghilang di balik pintu konter.

Junsu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua apartemen ini, kamar di mana _hyung_nya berada. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat melihat wajah yang pernah dilihatnya entah kapan. Mungkin sebelum mereka sampai di negara ini atau saat Jaejoong mengatakan kehamilannya padanya.

Junsu mengentuk pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tak mendengar adanya seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya, Junsu mendorong pelan pintu kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati _hyung_nya menangkupkan wajahnya di tangannya.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu membalikkan wajah Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum miris mendapati wajah cantik itu berurai air mata setelah sekian lama.

"Ada apa? Tak baik menangis, kau bisa membuat calon keponakan ikut menangis _hyung_."

"Hiks, Jun_-chan_ … Jun_-chan_ …"

"_Ne_, katakan saja pelan-pelan aku akan mendengarkannya, _hyung_."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan selimut miliknya. Memeluk pelan kakinya, walau ia memang sering bercerita dengan Junsu haruskah kali ini ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau kau tak mengatakan apa-apa _hyung_. Dari pada nanti kucari tahu sendiri lebih baik kau ceritakan saja ne, dari pada nanti aku langsung menghajar seseorang yang sudah membuatmu menangis."

Jaejoong menelan liurnya berat saat melihat senyum wajah Junsu. Dan Jaejoong tahu kalau Junsu serius dan _namja_ yang juga dongsaengnya itu pasti bisa menemukan siapa pun itu nanti.

"Jun_-chan_ kenal Yunho?"

Yunho? Oh ya Junsu ingat _namja_ tampan yang kadang kala sering mencuri lihat _hyung_nya diam-diam. _Namja_ yang mengatakan kalau ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar di Tokyo. _Namja_ yang menanyakan nama _hyung_nya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku."

Eh? Ingin rasanya Junsu menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding mendengarnya. Memang apa salahnya kalau _namja_ itu mengatakan menyukaimu, kecuali ia tiba-tiba memintamu menikah lalu meninggalkanmu di acara pernikahan baru kau boleh menangis _hyung_.

"Aku tak mau dia menyukaiku, Jun_-chan_. Aku tak mau menyakitinya."

Junsu tersenyum saat menyadari maksud semua ini, _hyung_nya ini menyukai _namja_ itu namun ia takut atau mungkin trauma dengan seorang _namja_ brengsek di luar sana.

"_Hyung_, kau menyukai Yunho?"

"_Iie_. Aku tak menyukainya. Aku sudah cukup dengan adanya dia," ujar Jaejoong mengelus pelan calon _aegya_nya yang membalas elusannya dengan sebuah tendangan.

"Lagi pula, aku tak boleh mencintai siapa pun, Jun_-chan_."

"_Baka_." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong yang mungkin keheranan dengan ulahnya. Bagaimana Junsu tak sedih saat Jaejoong mengatakannya, tak sadarkah _namja_ cantik itu kalau air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Mungkinkah Jaejoong tak sadar jauh di dalam hatinya ia sudah menyukai Yunho.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan, _Hyung_?"

"Aku masih mencintai suamiku."

"_Baka,_ kau benar-benar baka _hyung_. Apa-apaan kata-kata itu, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melupakan _namja_ brengsek itu."

"Jun_-chan_! Hentikan! Bagaimana pun juga ia tetaplah _appa_ dari _baby_ yang kukandung. Jangan menghakiminya begitu, kumohon."

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Tapi aku tak mau kau masih berada di dalam bayang-bayang dia. Bukankah kau yang meminta kita pindah ke Jepang untuk melupakannya. Kumohon _hyung_, lupakan dia."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tahu kalau mungkin apa yang dilakukannya egois. Melakukan apa pun sesukanya tanpa menyadari kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tak tahu Jun_-chan_, mengapa aku tak bisa … tapi …"

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan semua berjalan apa adanya. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjaga calon keponakanku dengan baik."

"Kau benar Jun_-chan_."

"Sekarang kau tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Junsu menaikkan selimut Jaejoong, membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu untuk istrahat, "jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh, _hyung_. Aku tak mau kalau dia juga kut stress," ujar Junsu mengelus lembut perut Jaejoong dari balik selimut.

"_Ne, oyasumi_ Jun_-chan_."

Junsu mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong. Walau terlihat kekanakan namun Junsu adalah pendengar yang baik, bahkan Jaejoong tak tahu harus mengatakan apa kalau Junsu tak berada dipihaknya. Tak seperti kedua orang tuanya yang membuangnya saat mengetahui kalau Jaejoong hamil.

"_Arigatou_ Jun_-chan_," lirih Jaejoong yang mungkin tak akan di dengar Junsu yang sudah keluar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur terbangun. Matanya terlihat sayu namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi.

"_Baby_, kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lirih saat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan _baby_nya. Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur berjalan perlahan menuju lantai bawah. Tanpa membuat suara berisik Jaejoong menuju dapur yang sudah jarang digunakannya. Melihat bahan apa yang ada di sana, sepertinya Jaejoong bisa memasak sesuatu.

_Namja_ cantik itu tampak telaten mengoleh beberapa bahan makanan menyulapnya menjadi makanan yang terlihat lezat—_barbeque_. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihatnya, hanya daging sapi segar yang ada di kulkas membuatnya hanya bisa membuat ini. Namun ia tak berselera untuk makan, rasanya ada yang kurang.

Jaejoong mengambil telphone rumahnya, menekan beberapa nomor.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari ujung sana yang terdengar lemah. Sepertinya ia baru saja akan tidur.

"Ayumi_-chan_ …"

"Jae_-chan_? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayumi dari seberang sana tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan menelponnya di tengah malam.

"_Ne, daijoubu … demo_ …"

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Sepertinya Ayumi mengerti, tak ada orang yang akan bangun di tengah malam bila bukan karena ngidam terlebih dengan kehamilannya saat ini.

Sedikit ragu Jaejoong untuk bertanya, namun ia tak mungkin membangunkan Junsu yang sedari pagi mengurus café seorang diri. Hanya Ayumi yang bisa dimintai tolong walau kemungkinan kecil gadis itu tahu.

"Kau tahu, Jung Yunho … Ayumi_-chan_?"

Sebuah tawa terdengar dari sana, saat suara Jaejoong yang terdengar mencicit membuatnya geli. Memikirkan kalau paras Jaejoong pasti tengah memerah.

"Ne, aku tahu. Eksekutif muda yang menjadi _stalker_mu, bukan?"

Jaejoong tertohok mendengar perkataan Ayumi, benarkah sejelas itu ulah _namja_ Jung itu sampai Ayumi menyadarinya.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan nomor _handphone_nya," ujar Ayumi lagi.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirny kesal. Bagaimana Ayumi bisa mengetahui nomor Yunho apa sedekat itu hubungan keduanya.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Jae_-chan_. _Namja_ tampan itu meninggalkan kartu namanya saat berkunjung terakhir kali. Kalau aku tak salah di laci meja kasir juga ada."

Jaejoong segera menarik laci yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan benar ada tumpukan kartu nama dan salah satunya milik Yunho.

"_Arigatou_, Ayumi_-chan_."

"_Ne_, lebih baik kau tidur tak baik begadang tak baik buat bayimu."

Jaejoong mematikan telphonenya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih segera. Menghindari ceramah Ayumi yang pastinya akan panjang kali lebar untuknya terlebih akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ya, bagaimana pun juga Ayumi hanya membantu di sini karena gadis itu masih harus kuliah.

Jaejoong menimang kartu ditangannya. Haruskah ia melakukan ini, namun ia tak bisa menahan semua perasaan ini, ia menginginkannya, sekarang juga.

Sedikit ragu Jaejoong menekan urutan angka itu namun ia tetap melakukannya. Menunggu hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Suara berat di sana cukup membuatnya kaget, membuat jantungnya berdetak. Sejak kapan suara Yunho terdengar begitu seksi di telinganya.

"Ada orang di sana?" Sekali lagi Jaejoong terperajat, seakan baru sadar namun tak sepatah pun keluar dibibirnya malah tangannya sentak meletakkan ganggang _telephone._

"_Baka,_ apa yang baru saja kulakukan," rutuk Jaejoong kesal. Jaejoong terlalu gugup bahkan hanya mendengar suara Yunho ia sudah gugup. Mengapa ia baru menyadari kalau _namja_ itu sudah masuk ke dunianya.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menekan nomor yang sama, berharap Yunho masih bersedia mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"…"

"Kalau kau tak berniat bersuara, akan kumatikan."

"Ah, tunggu Yunho, ini aku—"

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya bingung, '_baby_ apa yang harus _umma_ katakan?'

"Jaejoong? Kau masih di sana?"

"_Ne_, gomen Yun. Apa aku menganggumu?"

Tak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong, kalau _namja_ Jung itu bahkan tak tidur sejak tadi karena memikirkanmu.

"Belum, ada apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Itu, apa … kau bisa kemari, Yun?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tenang saja aku akan segera ke sana."

"Tung—"

Jaejoong tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa saat Yunho sudah menutup telephonenya. Dan ia yakin _namja_ itu salah paham dengan keadaannya.

"Aku hanya bisa menunggu."

Tak lama bel pintu Jaejoong terdengar, Jaejoong yakin itu pasti Yunho. Namun ia berkedip tak percaya kalau _namja_ itu terlalu cepat sampai kemari dan itu hanya sepuluh menit.

"Jae kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Yunho cemas sembari memeriksa tubuh Jaejoong. Memutar-mutar _namja_ cantik itu memastikan tak ada luka apa pun.

"Tenanglah Yun, aku baik-baik saja."

Yunho terdiam melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tak mengerti ada apa atau mungkin apa yang terjadi. Kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja lalu mengapa _namja_ cantik itu memanggilnya.

"Masuklah dulu." Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, menarik masuk _namja_ yang masih mencerna keadaan itu. Membawa Yunho ke dapur dan mendudukkan di meja makan.

"Temani aku makan."

"Eh, apa? Bisa kau ulangi, Jae?"

_Namja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Haruskah ia melakukan ini semua, namun Yunho sudah berada di hadapannya dan tak mungkin ia menyuruh Yunho untuk pulang.

"Temani aku makan, Yun." Jaejoong berujar lirih tanpa merubah posisi kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, mungkin ini bawaan bayi Jaejoong. Namun apa pun alasannya ia tetap mensyukurinya karena itu berarti Jaejoong sudah mulai melihatnya. Lupakan apapun yang terjadi tadi sore.

"Aku mengerti, kemarilah." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukan _namja_ cantik itu di pangkukannya.

"Bukan seperti ini, Yun."

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau tak duduk di sini."

Jaejoong akhirnya hanya pasrah saat Yunho mendudukkanya di pangkuan _namja_ tampan itu. Mengambil sepiring daging yang masih panas, Yunho meniupnya pelan lalu menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu membuka mulutnya ragu dan menerima potongan daging dari Yunho dan mengunyahnya pelan.

'Kau nakal _baby_,' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati karena ia tahu ini ulah _baby_nya yang meminta Yunho untuk datang di tengah malam. Untung saja Yunho segera datang tanpa menanyakan apa pun.

"Ayo buka mulutmu lebih besar, Jae. Kenapa mulutnya kecil begini?"

Jaejoong malah menutup mulutnya, kesal pada Yunho. Mengapa _namja_ itu malah meledeknya.

"Buka mulutmu atau kucium sekarang, Jae."

Sontak Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, takut kalau apa yang dikatakan _namja_ itu akan dilakukannya.

Yunho meletakkan piring yang hampir kosong itu, menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecil, "kau benar-benar minta dicium ya, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, namun gerakan kepalanya terhenti saat Yunho menahan kepalanya dan mendekatkan paras keduanya hingga bertubrukan. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat benda kenyal yang dipastikannya adalah bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya.

Melihat manik musang Yunho yang terpejam, Jaejoong ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Yunho yang begitu lembut. Mengecup dan melumat bibirnya penuh sayang. Jaejoong seakan lupa sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan hal ini. Mengerang dan mendesah penuh sayang saat bibir Yunho tak berniat menghentikan ulahnya. Bahkan saat Jaejoong mulai kehabisan napas dan mendorong pundak Yunho menjauh.

"_Baka_. Kau mau membunuhku, Jung Pabbo."

_Cup_

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong, "tentu saja tidak, sayangnya bibirmu terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan."

"Dasar mesum."

Yunho menyatukan dahi mereka, merasakan hembusan napas yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Merasakan denyutan yang berasal entah dari jantung siapa dengan tempo kecepatan yang sama.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi Jae, cukup berada disisimu aku sudah bahagia walau tak bisa memilikimu."

Air mata Jaejoong turun tanpa bisa terkendali membuat Yunho gelagapan dan bingung melakukan apa. Segera ia menghapus air mata yang tak cocok di wajah cantik _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hiks, apa kau menyesal menyukai _namja_ aneh sepertiku?"

"Bu—bukan. Tentu saja bukan itu Jae. Aku hanya tak mau kau terbebani dengan perasaanku," ujar Yunho pelan sembari menghapus tetesan air yang masih turun dari manik _doe_ Jaejoong. 'dan karena aku tahu kau tak bisa menerima seseorang selain suami yang kau cintai, bukan?' tambah Yunho di dalam hati.

"Lagi pula, seperti katamu kita butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal. Namun kumohon jangan pernah melarangku untuk mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tertegun, manik miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan manik tajam milik Jaejoong. Sepertinya Yunho sudah menentukan pilihannya. Dan _namja_ itu tak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak perlahan menyentuh wajah Yunho, mengelusnya perlahan dari dahi hingga turun ke bibir tebal milik _namja_ tampan itu. Wajah kecil yang begitu menarik bahkan mungkin sudah menyentuh hatinya.

Senyuman terukir di bibir Jaejoong, "Arigatou … sudah mau mencintaiku. Kumohon tetaplah disisiku sampai hati ini bisa memilih. Aku tahu aku egois memanfaatkan perasaanmu tapi—"

"_Iie_, aku juga egois memintamu membiarkan aku tetap menjaga perasaan ini," ujar Yunho menggegam tangan Jaejoong yang berada di wajahnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Biarkan saja keegoisan ini yang memberikan jawabannya nanti, selama itu izinkan aku tetap melihatmu seperti ini. Menjaga dan melindungi dirimu juga _baby_mu."

Air mata Jaejoong tumpah untuk kesekian kali, mengapa ada seseorang seperti Yunho di dalam kisah hidupnya. Di dalam cerita hidupnya yang menyedihkan namun di balik semua duka dan air mata yang pernah tumpah pasti ada akhir yang bahagia. Mungkinkah ini awal dari kebahagiaannya.

"Arigatou Yun, arigatou." Berulang kali _namja_ cantik itu mengucapkan terima kasih yang mungkin tak akan cukup, sudah lama ia memimpikan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Menjaga dirinya dan bayinya yang akan lahir. Memberikannya segenap cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Yunho hanya mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya erat. Walau tak dipungkirinya sebuah kebahagiaan menelusup jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Ayo tidur ini sudah terlalu larut."

Keduanya tak menyadari kalau Junsu berada tak jauh dari keduanya. Tersenyum melihat keduanya sejak tadi. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dan mendapati kalau Jaejoong tengah memasak. Bahkan ia tertawa saat melihat ekpresi Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah saat menghubungi Ayumi dan Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kalau kau menyukai, Yunho. Dasar tak bisa jujur," ujar Junsu melihat Yunho yang menggendong _hyung_nya ke atas. Ia tak keberatakan Yunho mendekati Jajeoong toh _namja_ itu tulus menyayangi _hyung_nya.

"_Gomawo baby_, kau hebat _eu kyang kyang_." Junsu tertawa pelan mengingat siapa yang sebenarnya mengawali semua ini. Mungkinkah calon keponakannya juga menyukai Yunho.

"_Aigoo_, kau bahkan sudah direstui calon keponakanku, Jung Yunho."

Tawa Junsu malam itu menutup gelapnya malam saat ketiga orang itu beralih tidur. Membiarkan mimpi indah memeluk ketiganya. Dan saat membuka mata nanti sebuah awal yang baru sudah menanti.

Trauma bukanlah sebuah alasan untuk menolak sebuah cinta tulus yang ditawarkan seseorang untukmu bahkan bila waktu yang harus menjawabnya jangan pernah lepaskan semua perasaanmu. Perlahan semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah.

.

Season I (YunJae Story: Done)

.

a/n:

Season II: YooSu

Season III: YunJaeYooSuMin

Pai ... Pai ... in next seasonr^^

ket: tiap season bakal berhubungan satu sama lain :D


End file.
